The new variety was discovered, by the inventor, as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a grouping of more than 100 plants of the parent variety Argyranthemum frutescens ‘Butterfly,’ unpatented, in the United States. It was discovered by Douglas Cole in May 2003 at 251 North Village Road, Loudon, N.H., USA.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Arctic Butterfly’ by vegetative cuttings was performed in Loudon, N.H., USA beginning in June 2003 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations. Approximately 10 generations have been reproduced.